


righteous man

by wincestjel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Hell, M/M, Poetry, hmm, i h a t e tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestjel/pseuds/wincestjel
Summary: just a lil destiel poem :Di wrote this years ago, so it isn't my greatest work, but i thought i'd post it here for archiving sake





	righteous man

first he fell

the righteous man

down to hell

no this was not the plan

 

protect sam

that's all he had to do

_i did it, all of it, just for you._

 

the man then

had to be saved

an angel sent

to pull him from his grave

 

forty years

they finally took flight

_i'm the one who gripped you tight_


End file.
